guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Defender of Ascalon
Legendary Defender of Ascalon is a title that you can display for prestige. It is awarded per character for reaching level 20 in Pre-Searing Ascalon. This title is meant as an incentive and reward for "perma-pre" characters, however, you keep the title if you leave pre-searing. Defender of Ascalon title track You will earn the "Legendary Defender of Ascalon" title if you reach level 20 prior to the Searing. Note: Progress for this title is not shown until the character reaches level 12. Guide The most important thing if you want to start working on this title is to understand how the experience gained from killing monsters decreases as your character gains level. Please read: Experience Step by step #You may start any and all quests (especially to unlock skills given upfront or in the process of the quest), and you may even complete the quest, but do not claim the reward yet until you reach at least level 16, preferably level 19. The only exceptions being your very first quest for your first two skills (such as from Van the Warrior, Ciglo the Monk, or Verata the Necromancer). #*Note: A quest that has been completed is marked as "complete" in the quest log, but it will not be removed from the quest log until you claim the reward. #*Note: Some quests cannot be completed without claiming the reward. Such quests should be abandoned and postponed, especially if quest items occupy a valuable slot in the inventory. #*Note: It is advantageous to wait until 19 because you gain more XP from death leveling if your own level is low, and as a higher level, you need to death level monsters to a higher level to get equal experience from them (thus taking more time). #Fight your way to level 16 solely by killing monsters: ##Most foes in pre-searing are level 3 or less. You may climb quite fast by killing level 3 foes, for example Black Bears, Blood Sworn Bandits and Ice Elementals in Wizard's Folly. There is a trail of Black Bears and Bandit Blood Sworns just north-east of Foible's Fair. Follow the path towards Lakeside County and proceed to head west once you pass the house. There should be a portal to enter the catacombs. Use this to respawn the enemies as necessary. It is recommended to do this until level 7 or 8. > There are some higher level foes in presearing as well, if you look for them. An adult Drake in the river outside Ascalon itself, and a warrior boss skeleton in the dead end above the pit in the Catacombs. ##An effective method to finish the climb to level 10 is by doing the quest Charr at the Gate repeatedly, abandoning the quest every time it's been completed, or map traveling back to Ascalon City when all except one Charr have been killed. The simplest way to do this, is to have Rurik kill all the Charr, map back to Ascalon, and abandon the quest immediately, as not to accidentally accept the reward. The foes are level 5, and Rurik and his forces beat them easily. Just make sure that you have the foes in your danger zone in order to collect the XP. ##From level 10 on you will have to venture into the Northlands to kill level 7+ Charr, and from levels 14 to 16- level 10 Charr bosses. #From level 16 on, you must use the "death leveling" method. For details see the section "Death-leveling" below. #At level 19 you may claim the XP reward for all quests, including all quests for all secondary professions. This will boost your level to 20, or very close to it. (Caution: As soon as you've confirmed your secondary profession certain quests become unavailable, so you should complete those first and claim the reward, but DO NOT click the "Accept as secondary profession" button.) Death-levelling Due to the fact that you do not gain XP from killing foes that are more than 6 levels lower than yourself, and the fact that the highest level foes in pre-searing are level 10, the only way to climb higher than level 16 is by completing quests with an XP reward, and by so-called "death levelling". This involves leveling an opponent monster by allowing it to kill your character over and over (typically while the player is afk). The monster gains experience from this and levels up. The monster must be located near a Resurrection Shrine in order not to lose aggro before your respawn. Monsters commonly used for this method are Striders in Ashford Village and Moss Spiders near Barradin's Estate. It is also possible to lure a Charr patrol in the Northlands close enough towards the Res Shrine to death level them, but it is a bit tricky not to lose aggro (see guide in External Links section for details). You can speed up the frequency of being killed (and consequently the experience gained by the foe) by: *removing all armor to reduce your AL, *aggroing more than one foe at a time (but only one of them will level up!), *wielding a vampiric weapon (giving -1 health regen, they are very rare in pre-searing, but they do exist!), *repeated life sacrifice (which means you can't go afk), *using the warrior skill Frenzy, causing you to take double damage. *repeatedly activating the warrior skill Healing Signet just before getting struck and cancelling with the escape key after being struck, causing you to have -40 armour without getting healed. Warning: After 10 (or 12, this seems to have changed to a few hours before error) hours of no activity at all (no movement, no keystrikes, no inputs, ...) you'll automatically be disconnected from the server with an error 059. Once the monster reaches an appropriate level (preferably level 20, at least your own minus five) it can be killed for experience. Remember there is no death penalty in Pre-Searing. Notes *If you want to train a rarer pet along with you while going for this title (i.e. the Black Bear) and you wish to have Ranger as your second profession, remember to take Master Ranger Nente's quest and tame the Melandru's Stalker, "complete" the quest without accepting the reward, then get rid of the stalker, proceed to tame the pet of your choice while keeping the completed quest in your log, and finally accept the reward at level 19. *There is no way to get both the Survivor and the Legendary Defender of Ascalon title. It is not possible to let a partner do the death-levelling for you, since a party will only be resurrected at a Res Shrine if all party members are dead, and since there is no resurrection skill other than Resurrection Signet you can't resurrect your partner repeatedly. Pets can be resurrected repeatedly (with Comfort Animal), but do not give experience to the foe after their first death, so the foe won't death-level. *''Legendary Defender of Ascalon'' is the only title that is available exclusively to native characters of a campaign. Canthan or Elonian characters can't access it. External Links * http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10072373 - related thread on the GuildWarsGuru forums * http://cenega.googlepages.com/charrdl - A guide, including details of how to death-level Charr in the Northlands Category:Character-based titles Category:Prophecies titles